The Sorting of Malfoys
by StoryGirl02
Summary: Another one? Merlin, you Malfoy’s seem too produce vapidly these days." "We don’t vapidly produce, thank you very much. We’re not like the Weasleys, who have more children than they can afford." All Malfoys and the Sorting Hat. What will happen?


**The Sorting of Malfoys**

_-honestly, where will they go?-_

* * *

"Malfoy, Brutus!"

_Hmm. This shall be easy, I should think. You show much courage, but plenty of ambition runs through your veins. A Malfoy, I should think, even though I should know. Well, considering on this, there really is only one place to put you._

Good.

"Slytherin!"

**-**

"Malfoy, Abraxas!"

_Another Malfoy, eh? Well, let see about you then. Where to put you, oh, where to put you?_

Please not Gryffindor, please not Gryffindor! I beg of you!

_You don't want to be sorted into Gryffindor? May I ask why not? 'Tis a fine House, with fine students, that have courage and bravery up to their eyeballs. I sense some of those qualities in you, young lad. So, why not Gryffindor?_

My father would kill me. You don't understand!

_Oh no, on that you are quite wrong, my dear boy. I Sorted your father, and know all there is to know about him. Leon Malfoy, am I correct? _

Yes. Please don't Sort me into Gryffindor!

_Hush boy, I am thinking. You claim your father would kill you if you were Sorted in the House of Godric. _

Yes.

_Considering what I saw inside you father's head at his own Sorting, I think this claim possible. Your father, young Abraxas is a heartless man, who does only what he please, throwing the thought of consequences away like paper in the wind. So what, you claim, although slightly melodramatic in your words, could come true. _

So, you'll Sort me into Slytherin?

_Perhaps. I sense conflicting qualities in you, reflecting two of the four Houses of Hogwarts. You have the Hufflepuff loyalty and the Slytherin cunning. I doubt that your father would be happy to see his only son and heir in Hufflepuff so, if I do sort you into Slytherin, shall you be content there? _

Oh, yes, very much!

_Right then. Abraxas Malfoy, I can proudly say:_

_"Slytherin!" _

-

"Malfoy, Lucius!"

_Hmm._

What?

_Nothing, boy, nothing to worry about. Nothing at all._

What? I know you did that on purpose, repeated the word nothing just to get my attention and focus onto you. My father does it all the time, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. Could you please just Sort me? I already know where I'm going, and I don't need to be delayed by idle chit-chat.

_You are very persistent, boy. And smart, though I doubt that you didn't know that._

Patience is not one of my virtues, I'll have you know. Now, can you please hurry this up? I'd like to get to the Feast, if you'd please.

_All in due time, my boy._

I'm not your boy, thank you very much. Now, please, hurry up. I do not have time for this, thanks very much. I have people to speak to, and places to see.

_All right then. Let me see, let me see._

Hurry up!

_Well, from what I see, there is only one place I can put you, and only one place that you could possibly go. I won't bother telling you what I told your father, you won't benefit from that. Though he didn't, he forgot my words less than a week later._

The stool is beginning to become uncomfortable. Speed your thinking up, if you can.

_Right then. Have fun at Hogwarts, my boy._

I'm not your boy!

"Slytherin!"

--

"Malfoy, Draco!"

_Another one? Merlin, you Malfoy's seem too produce vapidly these days. It seems like only yesterday that I Sorted your father, and grandfather before that._

We don't vapidly produce, thank you very much. We're not like the Weasley's, who have more children than they can very well afford. Now, please, can you Sort me? I would rather like to know where I am going.

_Very well, then, I can't argue with that. You have nothing else to say, young Draco? No questions, or comments?_

Nothing, nothing at all. Now, hurry up, could you?

"Slytherin!"

-

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

_Scorpius?_

Yes, I know. Don't blame me, blame my father. I hate my name.

_No, no, it's interesting, you know? Very much so. Anyways, your father, you say? Draco Malfoy? How is he going?_

Okay, I suppose. He grumbles on all the time about Harry Potter, I guess.

_Yes, they did have a rivalry when they attended Hogwarts! Anyways, back to you? Where you you like to be Sorted, m'boy?_

Anywhere, I suppose. Somewhere where I can strive ahead, and achieve my goals. But not Gryffindor. I'd hate to be in Gryffindor.

_Why? Because of your family, and your reputation?_

No, no, nothing like that. My father would be angry, I'd suppose, but he would get over it in time. No, I don't want to be in Gryffindor because of who is in there. The Weasleys and Potter. I couldn't stand being a lone Malfoy around them, I'd hate it immensely.

_Okay, then. Gryffindor's scratched off the list. How's about Hufflepuff?_

No thanks.

_Ravenclaw?_

Maybe, I suppose. I think I'm smart enough for that House.

_And lastly, how about Slytherin? Your family have a long history of being Sorted into that House, and, despite the rumors, not all that come out of that House turn evil. There had been some rather interesting people Sorted into Slytherin, and some that had done nothing of interest in their lives, just skated along, without drawing attention._

Hmm.

_So, what is it to be?_

Slytherin, I suppose.

_You'll go well in there._

Yes, I think I will.

"Slytherin!"

* * *

**Hope that wasn't to cliche. Scorpius was going to be Sorted into Ravenclaw, but it didn't seem to stomach very well, if you know what I mean. Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are love! Written for the Conversations With A Hat over on the HPFFC. Reviews are love! :)**


End file.
